User talk:Yoshiracer222
Request for deletion of a useless/fake page Hiya, I've been contributing a lot since I found this wiki two days ago, as most of the articles are informative but don't have the best grammar. Since my specialty is copyediting, I figured I could clean stuff up in between matches in MKWii. Plus I'm pretty good at MK myself so I've also been able to add a lot of content as well. :P However after clicking Random Page I landed on one page that is totally useless: Baby Yoshi. The page history even has "Fake Page" in the edit summary. -__- Just thought I'd let you know so you'd be able to delete it. I'll check out the rest of the user's contribs to see if there's any other stuff like that. Thanks :] EDIT: I see the same person made two more useless pages: Drift mode (which might be more useful it it were information merged into the regular Mario Kart Wii page instead of on its own page) and Power-sliding Part 2 (I don't even know what the purpose of this one is o_O) EDIT2: Also, I found another page that should be deleted. Mario Kart DSi seems like a fake page... there are no announcements or even rumors about this game anywhere on the internet, and there certainly isn't a full track list available anywhere. : Deleted all, thanks for picking them, Mario Kart Dsi keeps getting recreated even though I fully protected it ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);' 03:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) My user page. Hello! My name is Bob and I'm a Wikia staff member. We really like the Mario Kart wiki and we have a few questions to ask you. #Would you be interested in having us update/make over this wiki? If so, feel free to let us know what you would like to see! #If you don't like #1, would you be interested in merging this wiki with the Mario Wiki? These two wikis cover similar information, so there are often overlaps. It's perfectly fine if you do not want to merge. #If you do not want to merge, would you be interested in forming a Wiki Web Ring with the other Mario wikis? That way, all Mario-related news is kept together. This would have to be an agreement with all of the Mario wikis, so if you are interested let me know! Thanks, and I look forward to hearing from you! Soldierscuzzy 21:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, we already ''have merged this wiki, and it will be a redirect. Sorry about that, Jazzi said "go" and we've finished merging. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi there.JeremyDragoon here.I got your message.I would like some help thank u.I am a little nervous.Forgive me if I have been rude somewhere in this message.I need help with my user page.But I have 1 question.Can I use my user template here like I did in Final Fantasy Wiki? :Well, I don't think the template you used at FF wiki is here. But if you create the template that you used there, it will work there. BTW: Creating user templates is a great idea. I should make some for this wiki when I have the time. ''Yoshiracer222'';'[[User Talk:Yoshiracer222|''Talk]]);''' 19:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) editing your page hey yoshiracer22, just wanted to give a few tips for editing pages : ) before you edit the page, goto a wrod document to type what you want to put on it, it a green line coems under it, right click it and revise it because its for grammer, a red line means its spelt wrong. : ) also, you shouldn't really put your feeling's in for a kart like you did for the Dry Bomber because not everyone like's it : ) i hope this helps you, i wont be on mario kart wikia alot because i goto runescape wikia, but i am here to help! -Smarty569 (add this name if you play runescape) Ah, thank you.-- 17:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) R TWENTY I am putting new and deleting the old ones. I just made a new page and i will keep on updated Mario Kart Wiki Tell me if i can be a leader R 20 DRIFT ROCKS SO I LOOOOVE DRIYGVF JREWDYE3JC34DF TSW4G WE341G3DUW24 Wiki alliance I was thinking about making a wiki alliance, mariowiki would like you to join. This alliance will start off with paper mario wiki, yoshi wiki, mariowiki, DK wiki, and hopefully your wiki. Write Back Soon, Random yoshi 777 02:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) my yoshi wiki talk page Sorry! Hey Yoshi. I have not contrubited in a loooooooooong time. I am now part of 5 wikis! My favorite is Bloons Wiki. Should I stay or leave forever?